Tomo's Secert Admirer
by Lesser Master
Summary: Tomo recives a valentine's from a secert admirer but who is it? R&R please. Finished. I hope you all like the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh.**

The class was ending as normal, Yukari was giving out the latest lecture. She turned the class. " Okay any questions." She seen least favorite student excitedly hold up her hand. She let out a sigh. " Tomo."

Tomo stood up and cleared her throat. " What are you doing for valentines day tomorrow Yukari-sensei!" A piece of chalk hit Tomo right in the middle of her forehead.

" Anyone got any questions involving school or my speech." She said as she glared at brown haired knucklehead sitting back down.

he bell rang to let them out. They all walked out of class room. Tomo was rubbing the spot where the chalk it. Yomi sighed. " You think you would learn after last year." Tomo rubbed her head, and laughed.

" Well..I figure she'd get a man if I kept asking."

Yomi shook her head. " Why don't you worry about yourself getting a guy."

" Na..I'm much to busy for a guy." She gave a dismissive wave. She grinned and looked over Yomi. " What about you?"  
" Huh." She started blushing.." I just..I'm..to busy, with school work."

An evil grin spread across Tomo's face. " Yeah, if it was working of starting new diets!" She started laughing. Yomi stopped walking and glared at her. The smallest group member grabbed Yomi's sleeve

" Please don't kill her." Chiyo stared up at her.

Yomi looked down at her little pigtail friend. " Hey Chiyo, tell loud mouth I have something I have to do..I'll see you later." She rubbed little Chiyo's head and walked off. Tomo was up ahead with the others talking to them, not noticing Yomi leaving.

Tomo opened door to her house. " I'm home!" She went to check the answering machine. " Hm..no messages." She plopped down on the couch. After a few hours of watching tv, Tomo pulled out her cell phone with the flower designs on it and started dialing. She started humming a cheerful tune as she listen to the ringing waiting for the other person to pick up. After a few minutes a voicemail came up. Tomo hung up before she left message. " Man.." She leaned back looking up at the ceiling. " It's so boring, there's no one to hang out with today. Osaka, Chiyo and Saskai are studying. Kagura doing her running. Yomi.." She stopped for a moment. " She probley still mad at me." She stood up and walked to her room and laid on her bed. _Valentines Day is tomorrow. I wonder if they'll give me anything. _She smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Next day Tomo came running into the school. " I'm late! I'm late!" She ran into Yukari's home room. " Ah..I'm sorry I'm late..I must have overslept." Yukari just sighed.

" Take your seat Tomo." Tomo made her way silently to her desk and sat down. The bell rang for them to go to their first class. They all started leaving. She walked along side Kagura and Yomi. " So you guys get anything for Valentines day?"

Kagura held out a piece of chocolate. " Yeah..Chiyo gave everyone a piece."

" Huh!" Tomo stared at chocolate. She looked over at Yomi. " What about you? Did she give you one too?" Yomi nodded. Tomo started sniffling. " Why didn't I get one?"

" Probley because you were late." Yomi sighed.

Tomo reached her locker. " Fine I don't need one anyways!" She threw open her locker. She stood there and stared, speechless. Kagura waved her hand in front of Tomo's eyes. " Hello? Are you okay? You can have mine if it means that much to you." Tomo pointed to her locker. Kaugra looked inside her locker. " Ahh.." Inside the locker was rose and red envelope.

" Tomo actualy got a valentine!"

" What!? Who from!?"

Tomo grabbed the two things out of the locker. She smelt the rose and smiled.

" Don't just stand there, open the letter."

She nodded and opened the red envelope. Inside was a letter, she unfolded it and started reading it. _My love for you, is unstoppable, your beauty unmatched, oh what I would I give to be held in your arms._

_Your, secret admirer._

" I have a secret admirer." She smiled. _I wonder who it could be._

**I hope you enjoyed it, the second chapter should be coming. Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three reviews, thank you; Anon, OtakuOtter and LonelyArtist. This is the story with the most comments from three different people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh**

Tomo didn't keep her mind on anything else the rest of the day. _Who could it be? What class was he in? _Many ideas flowed through her mind, she could never decide which she thought it was. Lunch time came around Tomo carried her box lunch up to the roof, where she ate lunch everyday with her friends. When she pushed opened the door, she seen them all sitting there, expect Osaka. Kagura smiled and waved. " You figure out who you're secret admirer is?" She asked once Tomo got to them. She shook her head and sat on ground and opened her lunch box.

Chiyo perked her head up. " Tomo, you got a secret admirer!" She nodded with a smug smile on her face. " Do you know who it is?"

She shook her head again. " No, it's driving me nuts." She started eating what she had laid out in front of her.

Chiyo started thinking " Umm..isn't this day for girls to give guy chocolates and friends?"

Sakaki nodded. " That's right, which probably means it's a girl."

Tomo's eyes got wide. " No way! I won't accept that!"

Kagura thought from a moment. " Well, it could just be a romance gesture from a guy that happen to fall on this day."

Tomo shook her head vigorously. " Yeah, that's it!" She continued eating her lunch quickly.

" But if you look at it logically, it would be.."

Tomo stood up. " Well I'd love to sit here and chat but I got to get to class." She ran back inside.

" We have five more minutes before we even have to start back to class." Yomi looked at the door. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Tomo walked to her locker to put her lunch box away. She let out a heavy sigh. _Why did they have to come up with that, I was confused enough thinking it was a guy, but now maybe it's a girl. _She sighed and started walking to the gym.

Along the way, she saw Yukari walking down the hall. Tomo walked up to her. "Umm..Yukari-sensei?"

Yukari looked down at her. " What is it Tomo?" She asked kindly.

" Where's Kurosawa-sensei?"

" Why, you got something you can't ask me!" She put her hands on her hips glaring down at her.

" It's not that I can't ask you..I just don't want to."

" Why you little.." She hit Tomo on her head.

Tomo held her head. Yukari walked past her. " Hey you didn't answer my question!" She turned and started mumbling to herself.

She walked to the gym class. There was the sound of a basketball bouncing. Tomo pushed open the door. Kurosawa was shooting baskets. She looked back when she heard Tomo cleared her throat." Oh Tomo, you're here early." She set the ball down and walked over to her. " Something wrong?"

Tomo sighed. "I just have something on my mind..and was wondering if you could help me?"

" I can try. What is it?"

" Well, I got a valentines card and rose today. It's said from my secret admirer. I don't have a clue who it could be. I figure it's guy, but the others think it could be a girl."

Kurosawa nodded. "It could be either. But it seems they care enough for you to leave you something like that." She picked the basketball back up and started shooting again.

"How did you deal with this Kurosawa-sensei?"

She looked over at Tomo as she made another basket. " What do you mean?"

" You must have been really popular with the guys back in high school, so how did you deal with it?"

Kurosawa's face started turning pink. " I..I..never..got..something like that.." The bell rang for everyone to get to their classes.

" But then what was Yukari talking about a love letter last year?" Kurosawa's face turned bright red

" Uh..umm..shouldn't you be getting ready for class."

" Yeah I guess I should." She took off to the locker room to change.

_What should I do? _Tomo asked herself as she started to change into her gym clothes. _I can find the person, I know I can. What a good way for me to prove my detective skills. _She had a determined look in her eyes._ I'll do it!_

**Alright, I hoped you like this chapter as much as the first. I think I'm going to make it four chapters long. But in the next chapter I think I'll bring in Osaka into the picture. For what purpose. You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh.**

During the rest of gym class, Tomo wondered about everything she could do to try to figure it out who her secret admirer was. She would need help that for sure, the more eyes the faster it could be solved, or so she hoped. _Alright, now who should I get to help. Kagura-chan, she'd help I know it. Hmm..Maybe Osaka..she might be on side with this. The rest are against me..they all think it's a girl. I know it's a guy. Alright I'll ask them after school. _She nodded with agreement with herself.

After classes, they all started home expect Kagura, who started running around the track.   
Tomo sat outside the track and watched her run. After two hours Kagura stopped and walked out wiping the sweat off her face. She saw Tomo sitting there. " Hey Tomo, what are you doing here?"

Tomo stood up and dusted herself off. " I was waiting for you."

"Oh, well what do you need?" She started walking, with Tomo following right behind her.

" Well..I been thinking. I need someone to help me find out who this person is."

Kagura looked back, but kept walking. " And you think that I would help."

" Won't you! Please!"

Kagura sighed. " Have you asked anyone else to help?"

" No, Osaka wasn't around and I don't want the others to help."

" Why not?"

" I don't know why Osaka wasn't there today, I seen her today early in the morning..then she just like disappeared."

Kagura shook her head. " That's not what I meant. Why aren't you asking the others?"

" I am. I'm going to ask Osaka when I see."

" I mean beside Osaka. Why not Yomi or any of them?"

" Because, they don't think the same thing I think."

" You mean about that argument about it being a guy or girl."

" Yeah..so what."

Kagura sighed. " They never said it was diffently a girl, they just said it could be."

Tomo shook her head. Trying to get the thought of it being a girl. Tomo bumped into Kagura's back. " Why did you stop?"

" Well this is my home." She gestured to her house. " You can come in if you want."

" Yeah sure!" Tomo smiled. Kagura smiled and nodded as she walked to the front door.

Yomi sighed as she turned off the radio, as the show she wrote to, ridiculed her latest diet. She picked the phoned and started dialing. After a few moments the person picked up.

" Hello." The Tomo answered in her normal cheerful manner

" Hey Tomo, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Sorry can't, I'm doing something right now."

" Oh alright." Yomi voice sounded disappointed

"Alright talk to you tomorrow." She hung up her cell phone

Yomi sighed looking out her window.

" Who was that?" Kagura asked as she tossed Tomo a can of juice.

"Yomi." She said bluntly as she opened the can.

"What did she want?" Kagura started sipping on her drink.

"Wanted to know if I want to hang out." She said kicking her feet on the edge of Kagura's bed. "I said I was doing something else."

"You aren't avoiding her are you?" Kagura sat on the bed beside Tomo.

Tomo shook her head. "No, I'm hanging out with you aren't I?" She smiled.

Kagura smiled. "Yeah." Kagura looked over Tomo. "Is it really terrible if it was a girl."

Tomo stared down at the can. "I guess not. It's just.." She gripped the can a little tighter.

Kagura reached over and put her hand on Tomo's shoulder. "You can tell me Tomo."

Tomo shrugged off her hand. "It's nothing."

Kagura's mom called her into the other room. When Kagura left Tomo laid back on the bed, resting the can on her stomach. _I just think it would be to hard_

Kagura came back in after a few minutes. "Do you want to say for dinner?"

Tomo sat up grabbing the can. "Yeah!"

After a restless night Tomo woke up early for once. She got up and got dressed. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some toast and ran out the door

_Today is the day I find out who it is. Kagura agreed to help as much as she could and I haven't seen Osaka yet. _She turned the corner as she thought that and bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!"

Osaka was rubbing her head. "I'm sorry Tomo-chan."

Tomo's eyes lit up. "Osaka, just the person I wanted to see."

"Really? Why did you want to see me?"

Tomo put her hands together. "Will you do me a favor and help me out?"

"Sure." Osaka smiled

_I can't believe it was that easy. _They stood in silence for a while. Tomo broke it. "Do you even want to know what you're helping me with?"

"Uh..Of course. What am I helping you with?"

"Right. You're helping me find out who my secret admirer is."

Osaka nodded and started thinking.

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask her._

"Ah! I got it. It's a stalker. He's been following you for sometime, and now is trying to confess his feelings for and trying to lure to priv.." Tomo cover her mouth.

_Yes, it was a bad idea to involve her._ "Okay Osaka, I got a better idea. Why don't you just ask around school?"

Osaka nodded. Tomo removed her hand from her mouth. "It could be Kimura-sensei."

Tomo shook her head, but realized it could very well be true, but she didn't want to believe either of those.

They both started walking to school.

When they got there, Tomo went over to her locker to get her shoes for class and saw another red envelop. Osaka looked over her shoulder. " Ohhhhh another letter. I wonder what it says."

Tomo swallowed and opened the letter. _My dearest Takino. My love for you is blinding, but not I can't believe you can't see what's just under your nose._

Tomo stared at it. "If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny."

"Oh you got another one?" Tomo jumped a little and looked up at Kagura.

" Wha..what..are you doing here so early?"

"Training like normal, what are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep last night."

Kagura nodded. "Well I have to get back to Kurosawa-sensei." She waved and ran off.

Osaka waved as she watched Kagura run off. "Do you think it could be Kagura-chan?" She asked once she was an earshot away

"I don't think so..I mean she's an athlete. There's no way she's that way."

Osaka shook her head. " I wouldn't be to sure about that."

"Why? Do you know something I don't? Anyway Kagura couldn't write something like that."

Osaka nodded. "She's one of us..the lowest grades in class." Tomo gave her a look

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Some one who wrote that is good with words, and kinda poetic, Kagura doesn't seem to be one of those type of people."

_Good with words huh?_

**Okay that's it for Chapter 3. I thought that was a good enough spot to end it.**

**Thank you Azugirl189, OtakuOtter, and Anon for the reviews. And thank you everyone else who has read this. You will find out who it is next chapter. If you have guess go ahead and tell me who you think it is.**

**The fourth chapter will be brought to you after a day or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh**

Osaka looked at Tomo blankly for a moment. "Who do you think it is Tomo-chan?"

Tomo gripped the letter. "The only person I know, who has good use of words."

"Chiyo-chan?" Osaka blinked a couple of times. Tomo looked at her.

"I never thought of that."

"Or it could be, Yomi-chan, or Sakaki-chan or.." She continued on with a list of people.

"No, the person I think it is, isn't even here yet." Tomo started walking down the hall. She reached the teachers offices and opened the door. She looked around and walked over messy desk and looked over the mess. Yurkari had her head down sleeping. Tomo took a deep breath.

Osaka started failing her arms. "No don't do it Tomo-chan. You know how she is." She said in a rough whisper.

"YUKARI-SENSEI!!!!!"

Yukari shot up, falling out of her chair making the stacks of papers fall down on top of her. Tomo leaned over the desk to look for Yukari. The piles of paper started moving.

"Hey Yukari-sensei. I didn't think you were here."

Yukari stood up, she glared at Tomo evilly. " Wait til I get my hands on you!" She started chasing Tomo out into the halls and down them.

After a good thirty minutes of running, they were both out of breath and leaned against the wall beside each other.

"Yu..Yukari-sensei..Di..did..you..wri..write..tho..those..letters..tha..that..I got?" Tomo said trying to regain her breath.

Yukari tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't. She bursted out laughing. " Haha..Me!? Write you something like that!? I heard about those from someone, but I didn't write them. Hahaha..what in the world would make you think I would write those." Yukari wiped away a tear from where she was laughing so hard

Tomo walked past her and stomped off towards class.

When she got there she sat at her desk, and slammed her fist on the desk. "This is impossible! I can't take it. There are to many people that are good with words." She wiped a tear from her eye. She put her head against her arms and closed her eyes.

Osaka and Kagura walked down the halls together. "Oh, so that's who it is."

Kagura nodded. "Yup. But no one can say anything got it. She has to find it out on her own."

"But she isn't very smart. Are you sure she can get it on here own?"

Kagura thought for a moment. "I'm sure she'll get it eventually."

"Now I understand Tomo's newest letter."

Kagura nodded. " I had to bring it in this morning. It surprised me to see her here this early." They stopped by their class. "You go on in Osaka. I gotta talk to Kurosawa-sensei real quick."

"Alright." Osaka walked in the class.

Kagura walked to the teacher's office. She raised her hand to knock, but she just figured it was Kurosawa in there so there was no need. She slid open the door and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. In front of her was Kurosawa and Yukari in an embrace, kissing each other. Kagura blushed and stepped back out closing the door.

Osaka saw Tomo laying her head on the desk. She put her hand on her back. "Are you alright Tomo?" Tomo moved slightly mumbling. Osaka smiled and yawned. " That sounds like a good idea." Osaka walked her desk and laid her head down.

The bell rang, saying it was time for class to start. Everyone walked in, but both girls stayed asleep. After 5 minutes of waiting Yukari walked in class, cheerful as ever. "I hope all you girls gave you loved ones something." Kagura's face started turning red. Yukari spotted Tomo and Osaka asleep. She picked up two pieces of chalk and threw them, hitting both of them dead on. They both sat up. Yurkari started the lesson. Tomo raised her hand during the lesson. " Yukari-sensei?"

She sighed. " What is it, Tomo?"

"I don't feel well, may I leave the class."  
Yukari looked at her a moment. "Fine." She gave a dismissive wave and turned back to the chalk board. Tomo stood up and walked out of the room holding her stomach. After she got out of class she started walking towards the stairs that led up to the roof. _There's nothing like fresh air to calm your nerves. _She pushed the door open to walk out onto the roof and took a deep breath. She sat on the ledge. _Right under my nose._ "That could mean the person is in my class." She laid on the ground and looked up at the sky. _Maybe I should just ask Yomi._

After a few hours, it was lunch time. They all walked down to the cafeteria.

"I wonder if Tomo is okay?" Osaka asked as she walked towards the line.

"I don't know." Kagura sighed. She nudged pointing to a table where the rest of them were going to be. Osaka nodded.

Yomi looked down at the two lunches she had. "I'm going to go see if Tomo wants her lunch." She started walking down the hall towards the nurse office. She got there after a few minutes. "Excuse me, Is Tomo Takino in?"

The nurse shook her head.

"Oh thank you." _She must have went home._

_"_A Tomo Takino never checked in."

"What!?"_ I know where she could be. _" Thank you again." She took off towards the stairs. She ran up them to the roof. She opened the door and saw Tomo laying there. Yomi let out a sigh of relief. She walked over and dropped Tomo's lunch box on her.

Tomo opened her eyes. " Hey tubby." She smiled. Yomi forced herself not to hit her. "It figures you'd remember to bring me my lunch." She laughed.

Yomi took it away. "If that's the way you thank me, I'll take it back."

"No no." She grabbed it back. "Thank you Yomi for bringing this to me." She opened it and started eating.

Yomi enjoyed just the two of them eating together. Though the silence was killing her. She opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by Tomo. "Hey Yomi can you help me?"

"Huh? Help you with what?" She looked at her brown haired friend.

"My secret admirer. I've figured out that's it someone in class."

"Oh? How did you figure that out?"

"From the latest letter saying It's.."

"Right under your nose." Yomi interrupted her.

"Right..and that's how.." She looked over at Yomi. "I never shown you the letter. How did.." She piece it together. " IT'S YOU!! YOU'RE MY SECRET ADMIRER!!!" She pointed over at her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!" Her voice held both hate and relief.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you face to face."

"Why not! Do you think I would laugh at you."

"Yes."

"Well, you're probably right..I would have..but it doesn't mean I wouldn't have accepted it."

"Well the way you were going on, how you didn't want it to be a girl who gave it to you."

"You don't understand why." She walked closer. " I just thought it would be hard on both of us. That's why."

Yomi smiled and hugged her. "It will be alright. As long as we're together, we can get thru it."

Tomo wrapped her arms around her, crying into her chest.

"What's going on guys?" Chiyo tried looking thru the window in the door.

"They're hugging right now." Kagura informed her.

Osaka watched chewing on a melon bread.

Tomo pulled back wiping her eyes. "How are we going to tell our friends?"

"Most of them know."

"What!? for how long."

"Since the first letter. In matter of fact, I had Kagura put the letters in your locker."

"So that's why she talking about that at her house."

"Well I'm sure we have their support." She looked over at the window. Kagura ducked, Osaka stood there and waved.

Tomo laughed and leaned up and kissed Yomi. _Happy Late Valentines Day Yomi._

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please give me feedback. I had to slip in a little Yukari and Kurosawa yuriness. Thank you everyone who had review. Please feel free review and or send me messages about the story. **

**A/N I actually had trouble thinking of who it should be. My first idea was to make it a prank by Yukari. Then I dropped that idea and couldn't decide between Kagura or Yomi. Then I talked to a few friends and came up with Yomi. I hope everyone enjoyed the ending. Thanks again for reading my first complete story and not mention most popular one of mine.**


End file.
